


Eyes Full Of Stars

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, Teeny teeny smidge of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: You have to admit, stargazing is one of the best birthday presents you'd ever received
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Eyes Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday today!!! and for my birthday i’ve written a small jimmy woo oneshot!!! hope y’all enjoy!!!!

The week leading up to your birthday really, reallysucked, to say the least. 

It had included your car breaking down on your way to work, spilling your coffee all over your coworker, accidentally deleting a very important file off of your computer, and burning the chicken which you had put in the oven for dinner one night. And that wasn’t even all of it. 

You were at your wit’s end, and the moment you’d realized it was when you snapped at Jimmy. It wasn’t a big, huge blow-up, just an eye roll and a snippy comment under your breath, but still, you were wracked with guilt. 

Jimmy had been nothing but comforting and kind as you went through your week of hell. He assured you that he wasn’t offended or hurt, and understood why you’d gotten frustrated with him. But, Jimmy’s words still hadn’t stopped the guilt eating away at you, nor your other woes. 

Because of everything that had happened, Jimmy insisted that you take your birthday off from work, and you eventually agreed. He promised you a full day of calm and relaxation. No large celebration, just you and him for the whole day. 

He’d woken you up with a full breakfast which included all of your favorites. You could tell that he was very proud of the fact that he had made a perfect heart-shaped pancake just for you. 

After you’d finished eating, he’d given you your gifts before settling down on the couch with you for a movie marathon. You’d expected that for the rest of the day and evening you would just lounge around, but when the sun was just starting to set Jimmy pulled you off of your place on the couch and told you to put on a coat and shoes. 

You grumbled a bit, but he looked very excited and you were curious as to what he had planned. 

As you climbed into the passenger seat of Jimmy’s SUV, you watched him throw a large quilt into the backseat.

You raise an eyebrow as Jimmy turns on the engine. “Are we going out for a picnic?” You ask.

“Not quite,” Jimmy replies, grinning widely, “you’ll see when we get there.”

***

“Did you really take me to a lover’s lane?” You ask Jimmy as he pulls into an empty parking spot. The whole area was empty, lit by a few dim street lamps. “If you wanted to make out with me you could’ve just asked.”

Jimmy chuckles, getting out of the car to quickly open the door for you, not yet answering. Once you’re outside, he pulls the quilt from the backseat and guides you to the trunk of the SUV. “As much as I love that, that’s not why I brought you here. We’re here to stargaze!” Your eyes light up, interest fully piqued as Jimmy opens the door and spreads the blanket across the floor of the trunk. 

“That’s so sweet of you, Jimmy. Thank you.” You hop into the trunk and give Jimmy a sweet peck on the lips before he does the same. 

He smiles softly as he gathers you into his arms, leaning against the side of the trunk. You sit together in peaceful silence, enjoying the beauty of the sparkling stars. 

“If I’m being honest, I think your eyes are prettier than the stars,” Jimmy murmurs lovingly to you. 

You look up at him, face heating up at the compliment. “You’re a hopeless romantic, my love,” you murmur back, closing your eyes and nuzzling your nose against his.

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” Jimmy whispers, before catching your lips in a sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
